The present invention relates to x-ray imaging, including dental x-ray imaging. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to automatic triggering of an x-ray sensor used in dentistry.
X-rays have been used in dentistry to image teeth and parts of the mouth for many years. In general, the process involves generating x-rays and directing the x-rays at the patient's mouth. The x-rays are attenuated differently by different parts of the mouth (e.g., bone versus tissue) and this difference in attenuation is used to create an image, such as on film or by using electronic image sensor. In most cases, the x-ray source is triggered manually. That is, the capturing of an image is initiated by a technician or other person by, for example, activating a switch. In the case of film-based systems, the image is captured as soon as the film is exposed to x-ray radiation. So, there is no need to “activate” the film. Once the x-ray source is activated and the x-rays reach the film, an image is captured.
In electronic systems, the particular image captured depends on at least two factors: activation of the x-ray source and “activation” of the sensor. What constitutes “activation” of the sensor can vary based upon the type of sensor used, but in most cases “activation” occurs when a command is provided to the sensor to either store or output its current image data (referred to herein as “image capture”). So, in some systems, there is an electrical link between the x-ray source and the sensor such that when the x-ray source is activated a command is sent (simultaneously or nearly simultaneously) to the sensor to perform an image capture. Thus, it is possible to generate a burst of x-ray radiation and be assured that an image will be captured by the sensor during the relatively short period of x-ray exposure.